vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi
Summary Yoshi is a dinosaur who appears frequently through out as a main character in the Super Mario series. He is usually depicted as a Green Yoshi, but has been shown in many alternate colors. His debut was in Super Mario World, he later had his own series with several platform and puzzle games. He often acts as a steed towards the Mario Bros. and aids in the defeat of Bowser on many accounts. Yoshi was also the Koopa Troop's most prominent enemy during the youth of the Mushroom Kingdom's greatestheroes, as well as the Koopa Troop's strongest leader. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: 'Yoshi '''Origin: 'Super Mario '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Varies. The current Yoshi is roughly as old as Mario '''Classification: Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorption (Yoshi’s has the ability to eat almost anything and then absorb them), Transmutation (Can convert a swallowed enemy into an egg, of which he uses as a projectile. Can spit juices that turns opponents into platforms and bubbles that turns those who come into contact with them into bubbles as well), Hammerspace (Supposedly pulls his eggs from somewhere, as he’s capable of keeping multiple eggs, even ones two times bigger than himself), Light Manipulation (Can emit light in an offensive manner, in addition to having control over rainbows), Gravity Manipulation (In Yoshi’s Topsy Turvey, he essentially had the ability to shift gravity in a variety of ways, such as making it turn), Time Manipulation (Some abilites causes time to completely stop), Fire Manipulation (Capable of breathing flames. Can also absorb flames into his body), Transformation (Can become a Fire Dragon, in addition to gaining flight), Shapeshifting (Able to morph it‘s body into various objects such as helicopter, tanks and many other vehicle), Forcefield (Can Incase itself in an Egg Barrier, which projects him from attacks), Size Manipulation (His eggs can become bigger if Yoshi decides), Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Teleportation (When sent down a pit, turns himself into an egg and warps back to a respawn point), Non-Physical Interaction (Can eat non-corporeal beings such as Boos), Duplication, Resistance to Transmutation (Will turn back into his normal form after a set period of time against his will) 'Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level '(At his strongest, he should be on par with Paper Mario, who can create entire realms with countless starsand shouldn't be any weaker than Exor, who's death effected the planet, Star Road, the moon, and even outer space coupled with tens of stars. Powered by 150 Power Stars, of which can create entire constellations) 'Speed: Varies. Massively Hypersonic (Can outrun and dodge lightning, canonballs, sound-based abilities and even bullets) to Massively FTL+ (On par with Mario, who has dodged attacks from a Grand Star-powered Bowser, who can tag Starship Mario is able to travel across a universe in 10 seconds and flew the center of the universe in a short time; Fought the Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds) Lifting Strength: Class K (Capable of lugging around and throwing Metal Eggdozers. He can also throw them astronomical distances w/o any notable effort) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class '(Powered by 150 Power Stars, of which has the ability to create constellations) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System level '(Infused with 150 Power Stars) 'Stamina: 'Extremely High 'Range: 'Melee normally, a couple meters w/ his tongue. Several dozens of meters w/ Power-ups '''Standard Equipment: '''His eggs, a Dash Pepper that enhances his speed, a Blimp Fruit that makes him fly like a hot air balloon, the Bulb Berry that allows him to see anything in the darkness and materialize intangible objects, Morph Bubbles transforms him into vehicles and objects, Watermelons grants him elemental seeds to use as projectiles, Heart Fruit transforms Yoshi into Super Happy Yoshi which makes him faster, stronger, and invincible, Flutter Wing turns him into Winged Yoshi, Golden Flutter Wing grants him unlimited flight and invincibility, Yoshi Stars grant him super speed, invincibility, and flying blast attack, badges from Yoshi's Woolly World that grant abilities such as fire and lava immunity and unlimited fire and ice watermelon, etc. Red, Blue, and Yellow shells allow Yoshi to spit fire, fly, and create earthquakes respectively when they're in his mouth. 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Stated within his Smash Trophy description to have a high IQ even when young. Skilled in shooting his eggs, capable of understanding both human and his species' speech, and is often the leader of the Yoshi clan) '''Weaknesses: '''Coward, and gets hungry easily '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Flutter Jump: Yoshi kicks his feet beneath him, allowing him to achieve even greater air than normal. ** Flutter Stomp: An offensive variation. Yoshi kicks his feet rapidly, which allows him to rapidly kick a foe that is underneath him. * Megastrike: Yoshi utilizes tremendous re-entry force to send a metal soccerball through the air with re-entry force of its own and splitting into six. * Ground Pound: A slam that can sometimes contain re-entry force, as seen in Sunshine. Yoshi's version is unique from others within the franchise, as Yoshi's sends out stars after hitting the ground. Said stars harm any foe Yoshi's actual slam might've missed. * Pinpoint: Yoshi aims extremely precise with a target marker. He'll normally throw eggs using this. * Egg Attacks: Yoshi has numerous egg-based attacks. ** Egg Lay: Yoshi snags a foe with his tongue and swallows them whole. He then turns them into eggs. Weaker characters are transformed like this permanently. Stronger ones can escape. ** Egg Throw: Yoshi summons an egg from nowhere and throws it at his foe. Normally with the use of "Pinpoint." This attack also has a limited amount of eggs. ** Egg Roll: Yoshi encases himself in an egg and rolls towards his foe with suprisingly great speed. ** Egg Shield: Yoshi encases himself, once more, in an egg. But this time, he sits there and uses the outer shell to absorb attacks, thus evading harms way. * Energy Attacks: Yoshi can manipulate and bend his energy into multiple attacks. ** Sphere: Yoshi forms a sphere of energy above his head, and throws it at his foe, which then homes in on the foe. The sphere can sometimes split into multiple, which all then home in on the foe. ** Weapon: Yoshi forges a weapon of pure energy. Most notable is a hockey stick, which he can use to smack foes with. * Egg Beater: The second Yoshi lays eyes on someone, his reaction speed multiplies itself several times over, making the character look nearly frozen, and allowing Yoshi himself to move at much greater speeds, allowing him to effortlessly land attacks he normally couldn't. * Super Chance: Yoshi enhances his luck as well as his allies within his vicinity, allowing their weapons to, no matter what, regardless of the percentage possibility, trigger Super Conditions such as Ink, Honey and Bounce during their next attack. * Rumblebangs: Yoshi has many Rumblebangs he carries around. They do their job best at moderate distances. ** Egg Creamer: A weak and basic Rumblebang. ** Last Dance: A weak Rumblebang with a 30% chance of inflicting Freeze, freezing the foe solid, as well as a 30% increase of damage towards brutes. ** Bwahrmageddon: A weak Rumblebang with a 30% chance of inflicting Ink, blinding the foe and drenching them in black ink, as well as a 30% increase of damage towards brutes. ** Surly Temple: A decently powered Rumblebang with a 30% chance of inflicting Freeze. ** Crossfire Castle: A decently powered Rumblebang with a 30% chance of inflicting Ink. ** Rainbow Roaster: A weak Rumblebang with a 30% chance of inflicting Freeze. ** Calavera Cannon: A moderately powered Rumblebang with a 30% chance of inflicting Freeze. ** Eye of The Kraken: A moderately powered Rumblebang with a 30% chance of inflicting Ink. ** Luau Launcher: A moderately powered Rumblebang with a 30% chance of inflicting Freeze as well as a 30% increase of damage towards bandits/thieves. ** Prey of Kitsune: A moderately powered Rumblebang with a 30% chance of inflicting Ink as well as a 30% increase of damage towards bandits/thieves. ** Golden Rule: A moderately powered Rumblebang with a 30% chance of inflicting Freeze as well as a 10% increase of damage against stronger foes. * Rockets: Yoshi has many Rockets he carries around. These have a wide area of effect, making them good for clearing out debris, or, cover. ** Supa Bwahzooka: A weak and basic Rocket. ** Brush With Mortality: A decently powered Rocket with a 60% chance of inflicting Ink. ** Song of Kong: A decently powered Rocket with a 60% chance of inflicting Freeze. ** Candy Striper Sniper: A decently powered Rocket with a 60% chance of inflicting Ink. ** Torpedo: A decently powered Rocket with a 60% chance of inflicting Freeze as well as a 10% increase of damage against larger enemies. ** Blooper Shooter: A decently powered Rocket with a 60% chance of inflicting Ink as well as a 30% increase of damage towards bandits/thieves. ** Timber!: A moderately powered Rocket with a 60% chance of inflicting Ink. ** First Responder: A moderately powered Rocket with a 60% chance of inflicting Freeze. ** Eat Lead: A moderately powered Rocket with a 60% chance of inflicting Ink as well as a 30% increase of damage towards knights. ** Pastel Farewell: A moderately powered Rocket with a 60% chance of inflicting Freeze as well as a 30% increase of damage towards knights. ** Golden Tongue: A moderately powered Rocket with a 60% chance of inflicting Ink as well as a 15% increase of damage towards stronger foes. ** Sixty-Watt Swat: A moderately powered Rocket with a 60% chance of inflicting Freeze as well as a 10% increase of damage towards stronger foes. * Sports Equipment: Yoshi has lots of sports equipment that can be used in tangent with many other things, or even as a stand-alone weapon. ** Baseball Bat: A great bludgeoning weapon that Yoshi can use Egg Swing to transmute on, but that's about it. Yoshi has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. ** Hockey Stick: Another good bludgeoning weapon that can be transmutated via Egg Swing. Yoshi has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. ** Golf Club: Yet another good bludgeoning weapon that can be transmutated utilizing Egg Swing. ** Tennis Racket: Yoshi's greatest bludgeoning weapon of the four, not only being one the the sturdiest, but can also be transformed into a more powerful hammer. Yoshi has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. * Candy: Yoshi can eat a variety of different Candies, granting him a variety of awesome powers. ** Red Candies: Candies effect Yoshi's speed and/or his opponent's. *** Twice Candy: Doubles Yoshi's speed. *** Thrice Candy: Triples Yoshi's speed. *** Slowgo Candy: Via time manipulation, Yoshi halves his opponent's speed. ** Green Candies: Candies effect Yoshi's form offensively or strategically for a one-time use. *** Springo Candy: Turns Yoshi's legs into springs, allowing him to spring thousands of feet into the air. *** Vampire Candy: Turns Yoshi into a vampire, allowing him flight and the ability to bite and steal from enemies. *** Cashzap Candy: Covers Yoshi's body in electricity, granting him EXTREMELY potent Electrokinesis, capable of embodying electricity and/or striking his foes with lightning, or even trapping his foes between rapid lightning strikes. ** Yellow Candies: Candies effect Yoshi's form offensively or strategically for an extended amount of time. *** Bowlo Candy: Turns Yoshi into a ball, allowing him to bowl over his foes. *** Bloway Candy: Turns Yoshi into a tornado, allowing him to toss foes around violently by getting close to his foes. *** Bitsize Candy: Turns Yoshi into an 8-bit version of himself, allowing him to bash blocks as he moves, normally giving him coins. *** Weeglee Candy: Splits Yoshi into three, allowing him to sneak up on foes and stomp them and steal from them. ** Blue Candies: Candies effect Yoshi similarly to Yellow Candies, except they're more powerful. *** Thwomp Candy: Turns Yoshi into a large stone head of himself, and allowing him to crush all foes he comes across. Yoshi is invulnerable in this form. *** Duelo Candy: Covers Yoshi's body in flames, doubling his speed and attack potency until he lands a hit on the foe, but in the process, halving his durability. If either Yoshi or his foe lands a hit on one another, the effects end. *** Bowser Candy: Transforms Yoshi into a Bowser clone. *** Bullet Candy: Transforms Yoshi into a Bullet Bill that's more powerful than the average Bullet Bill. * Power-ups: Yoshi carries a few Power-ups with him on his many adventures. ** Wings: Yoshi has multiple ways of gaining wings and achieving flight. *** Magical Wings: Allows Yoshi to fly unhindered for a few minutes before ending. *** Flutter Wings: White wings that allow Yoshi to glide indefinitely. *** Golden Flutter Wings: Golden wings that allow Yoshi to fly and grants invincibility forever. ** Power Flower: Gives Yoshi heartburn, allowing him to breathe fire for 25 seconds. ** Mega Mushroom: Turns Yoshi into a skyscraper that's invincible w/ doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. ** Fruits: Yoshi has a multitude of Fruits that grant him powers. *** Super Green Watermelon: Allows Yoshi to spit watermelon seeds almost like bullets. *** Super Red Watermelon: Allows Yoshi to spit multiple fireballs at 3,000°C. *** Super Blue Watermelon: Allows Yoshi to spit multiple iceballs that freeze foes upon contact. *** Blimp Fruit: Yoshi turns bright blue and balloons up, and spews air from his mouth, allowing him to fly upwards temporarily. *** Dash Pepper: Yoshi turns into a crimson orange, dashing forward with exponentiated speed temporarily. *** Bulb Berry: Yoshi turns golden yellow and glows, nullifying intangibility temporarily. *** Heart Fruit: Turns Yoshi into Super Happy Yoshi, making him nearly invulnerable, able to transmutate foes and objects alike, and, the moment the form is activated, Yoshi's health is completely restored. *** Invincibility Egg: Yoshi becomes a rainbow version of himself and becomes nearly invulnerable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Category:Dinosaurs Category:Nintendo Category:Hero Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 4 Category:Absorption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Light Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Users Category:Fire Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Resistance Users